Certain methods that produce target proteins with cell culture uses animal cells. The quantity of target proteins produced by way of animal cell culture is determined by multiplication of the number of cells by the quantity of proteins produced per unit cell. Accordingly, in order to increase production quantity of the target proteins, it is necessary to adopt a method such as high concentrated cell culture which increases the number of animal cells for producing proteins, or a method of increasing proteins per unit cells.
When it comes to high-concentration cell culture, optimized culture composition is most important for the growth of animal cells, and frequent medium change is particularly required.
Meanwhile, Korean Registered Patent No. 10-0679112 (entitled ‘Animal cell culture method’) is a patent document proposing animal cell culture. The animal cell culture device disclosed in the above-mentioned document can be used for the culture of animal cells, but has a shortcoming. That is, the complicated structure results in increased overall volume, which is inadequate for the purpose of simple animal cell culture.
In order to address the shortcoming mentioned above, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2009-0059448 suggests “Portable small-sized animal cell culture device and a manufacturing method thereof”. However, the proposed portable small-sized animal cell culture device has a shortcoming in that frequent medium change is not allowed.
Frequent medium change is required, since the animal cells are concentrated and cultured when inducing cultivation of the high-concentration animal cells. However, the conventional portable small-sized animal cell culture device has a difficulty of frequent medium change, and during medium change, effective proteins such as growth promoting factors or target proteins already grown by the animal cells also drain out and diluted, which is the result contrary to the desired result, i.e., the increased production quantity of target proteins.